


Sway for me

by captainhurricane



Series: Kinktober 2017 [13]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober, Lapdances, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: A drunken Shepard and a nice song equals an aroused Kaidan.





	Sway for me

**Author's Note:**

> the word of the day is 'lapdances'

“Wh- what are you _doing?”_

“Just sit that pretty butt down, Alenko.” The beer bottle in Shepard’s hand sways dangerously but somehow he manages to keep a hold of it.

 

Kaidan does sit down- the couch creaking loud under him- laughter bubbling in his throat at the sight of his drunken husband swaying in just his boxers and a tank, turning the music louder.

“What are you doing, you can’t dance, especially not drunk,” Kaidan huffs, helplessly smiling at the sight. He takes a sip of his own beer.

 

“I can’t, but I will,” Shepard proclaims. He grins when the song changes into something slower, sultrier. Shepard’s hips begin to sway.

 

Kaidan’s throat is suddenly dry.

“Shep-“

 

Shepard shushes him. Shepard puts down his beer after taking a sip. He grabs the hem of his shirt and lifts it, flashing sculpted, scarred abs before letting it drop.

 

Fuck. Kaidan swallows. He puts down his bottle too, suddenly feeling stuffy in his t-shirt and briefs.

What’s usually clumsy and uncoordinated suddenly becomes fluid: Shepard in motion at his best is something to behold, flexible, moving like water. Shepard keeps grinning, his hands running up and down his own body, even going so far as to grab his cock.

 

“Shep,” Kaidan manages, his voice rough.

 

“Sssh,” Shepard says. He winks. Then he sashays closer, straddling Kaidan’s hips. “Don’t touch, baby.”

 

“Fuck,” Kaidan manages. Then Shepard rolls his hips, rolls himself on top of Kaidan. The music continues to pulse, to thrum in both of their veins. Shepard leans down to take a gentle bite of Kaidan’s earlobe. He sways right there, right on top of Kaidan and slowly, slowly strips his own tank top off.

 

Kaidan’s hands twitch.

 

Shepard blows him a kiss and continues to dance, stumbling back to his own feet—but only to turn around and sit on Kaidan’s groin. No, to rub himself against it, to sway hypnotically from side to side to the beat of the music.

 

Kaidan groans. “You’re killing me here.”

 

“Wanna touch me?” Shepard’s ass rubs firmly against Kaidan’s rising bulge. Shepard winks at him again, coyly.

 

“Hell yeah, I do.”

 

“Not yet,” says Shepard and withdraws once more to move himself somewhat to the beat, so much of his sculpted, beautiful body on display that Kaidan is nearly salivating.

 

He figures he’s going to come in his briefs before Shepard is done.


End file.
